More then friends
by Cursed-Mind
Summary: ONE SHOT? Renji finds himself unable to sleep while Rukia seems to be doing a good job of it herself not to far away. What had always been friendship now becomes a little bit more. RukiaRenji - R


'83. There are 83 tiles. Well 83 and a half if you count that section of a square smashed into the corner. Ok maybe 83 and ¾. It really larger then a half. Ugh, forget it! You know what, it's 84 tiles. There are 84 freakin' tiles on this god damned ceiling! Yes, and I'm pretty sure of that too, considering I've counted them about 7 times now. Who ever said counting helps you sleep was totally wrong!' Renji thought as he sat scowling up at the ceiling in the dim room. His sword rested just within his reach so he could take it up at a moments notice. He was currently on guard. Or that's what he told himself he was doing since he couldn't sleep. Especially with Rukia sleeping only an arms length away.

He couldn't remember the last time they had shared a room together. Last time it happed it was probably because they were hiding out in some warehouse because she got them into trouble again. But was before their shinigami days and things were different now. For one thing now he knew he valued her more then just a friend. Much more. And for another thing, he knew that any day now Ichigo would come barging in through the door telling them their way back to the real world was ready and he would probably never see her again. He sighed at this predicament and ran his hand through his hair, removing its tie as he did so. His long hair fell freely down his back and over his face like a curtain.

"Haven't seen you with your hair down in a while. Its longer now."

"Hair grows Rukia," he said smartly giving her a playful smirk. He knew it was her; he didn't have to see her to know she was smirking too. "and how long have you been awake? You're supposed to be sleeping Rukia."

"Shouldn't I be saying the same to you? And besides, how is a person supposed to sleep with all your grunting and sighing"

"I do not grunt. And I sighed once. And besides, my _quiet_ sighs are not nearly as bad as your horrendous snoring. I'm surprised we haven't had anyone in here complaining."

Rukia scowled. " I do not snore."

"How would you know, your sleeping" He eyed her with another one of his smirks as she withdrew a little bit further into the blanket. Which was really just the top black layer of his shinigami uniform. He still had the white under layer on, not that it really mattered.

It was quiet for a while. Not an uncomfortable one, just the kind of silence that two old friends share in comfort.

"Renji?" Her voice was quieter then normal and he turned his head towards her with a simple "hum?". Her face was serious as she looked at this semi-concerned face.

"Do…Do I really snore?" Renji's eye widened in surprise before he burst out laughing histaricly like it was the funniest thing he had heard in his life. He fell over onto his side, clutching his stomach in mirth as Rukia now hovered over him scowling. "I'm being serious!"

Renji wiped the tears from his eyes as his laugher subsided and he looked up at Rukia still hovering over him.

"I'm sorry. Its just from the way you said my name one would have thought you were going to say something lie 'so and so died' or 'do you love me' or something. Haha, I guess I just wasn't expecting 'Do I really snore?"

Rukia continued scowling as she sat cross-legged nest to him, his shirt hanging loosely over her shoulders. "Well?"

"Well what"

"Well do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Do you love me?" The question seemed so abrupt that had he not already been on the floor he probably would have fallen over and ended p there anyways.

"What?"

"Do you love me? Really Renji I think the years have done a number on your ears if-"

"My ears are fine!"

"Then answer my question."

"Yes"

"Yes you'll answer my question or yes-"

"Yes I love you Rukia."

Rukia sat motionless for a moment before nodding saying, "Good" and turned back to where she had been sleeping moments before preparing to go back to sleep.

As for Renji, he just kind of lied there for a few seconds wide eyed, absorbing what she had just said. Had she just said good! It wasn't long before his confusion changed into a mild anger and he sat up glaring at her.

"What the crap kind of answer is 'good'! What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Well what do you want me to say?"

"Um, I don't know, somewhere along the lines of a rejection, an 'I love you too', or 'you're an idiot! I don't know! Something other then 'Good' would be helpful."

"You're an idiot. You really are. I don't know why the hell I love you in the first place. Must be those eye brows." She turned her head towards him, a sincere smile on her face as she looked at Renji's shocked expression.

"I thought you said my eyebrows were stupid."

"Only you would focus on that part of the sentence. And I was kind of kidding on that last part."

"So you don't like them"

"Renji"

"No really, do you?"

Rukia just laughed as she sat up and moved towards Renji, placing a soft kiss on his lips before retreating with a smile. "You really are an idiot."


End file.
